


Applepi

by Skate_the_Blueberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, End of the World, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skate_the_Blueberry/pseuds/Skate_the_Blueberry
Summary: Basically, a story somewhat based off of the Twitter account TheSunVanished because I felt like it. This will hopefully not be an awful mess. Anyways, you mainly just follow Kenma through this shit as the main character and whatever.





	Applepi

**This is a story mainly told through a single Twitter account known as Applepi.**

_“So, I need help and I’m not sure how to put this out there to get it. I’ll tell you a bit more about myself first and why I need help. So, my name is Kozume Kenma. I’m a 23 year old game designer. I live by myself since Kuroo left a few years ago for work and my cat was stolen a few weeks ago. I live a calm life, or I did, up until recently but I’ll get o that in a bit. Kuroo, if you’re wondering, was my best friend since childhood who I loved but he left for work, promising to keep in touch which didn’t happen after the first few months, and that was about 3 maybe 4 years ago._

_Anyway, onto the important stuff. I mentioned that it in’t calm anymore and that would be because the sun just, it just vanished. One day it was there then suddenly it never returned. I’m not sure why, maybe someone else would but I’m scared to go figure out anything from the outside world. Now, this isn’t only due to me being socially awkward as hell but all I’ve heard the past few days has been screams and gunshots. I’ve just hidden inside with everything locked,working when the power wasn’t out, and sleeping when I could, which isn’t much because insomnia is a bitch. Anyways, it just got quiet, something that hasn’t happened in about a week so I’m slightly worried and figure I should go hide. I’m going to do something that i probably stupid. I’ll keep you all updated when I can.”_

After I posted that I went and hid in my bedroom that doesn’t have any windows. I was about to do something I haven’t done in years an something that may be a bad idea. I was going to message Kuroo. I wrote out a message to delete it and retype it multiple times. I finally decided on a simple message, a simple ‘hey’. After a few minutes, I started to freak out. “I honestly don't know why I bothered because he probably changed his number or forgot about me. Oh, maybe he is still mad after I confessed how I felt and he still hates me. Why did I have to try? I’m so stupid-”

My thoughts were cut off by my phone telling me I had a notification.

**Kenma: Hey**

**Kuroo: Kenma! It’s been so long! I’m so sorry I lost touch with you but guess what? I’m coming to save you! The sun had to of disappeared for you as well.**

**Kenma: Oh, that’s great. How far away are you?**

**Kuroo: A few hours away but I’ll need gas soon so It’ll be a bit longer than it should be.**

**Kenma: Okay. Stay safe. I’ll leave you be so you can drive safely.**

**Kuroo: There is literally nobody on the road. A few stray people on the side acting weird but that’s it. I’ll be fine and I’ll hopefully see you soon.**

So, that wasn’t to stressful. I just hope it won’t be awkward when we get together again. I’m honestly surprised he remembered me enough to start heading hours away too get me when shit started to get weird. It made me feel… happy. That wouldn't be so weird if I was normal. You see, I haven’t been happy since before Kuroo left. Like, at any point after that up till now I’ve just felt numb and upset. Guess that shows that I still love him. Damn it, I thought I was going to finally move on at some point but I guess not. I guess I should update people on what has happened.

_“So, I message Kuroo. He said he is only a few hours away from me so he will be here soon to pick me up. Apparently, only he is on the road and nobody else is but some strange people acting weird on the sides of the road. Not really sure what he meant by that.”_

After posting that I tried to sleep a bit. I only got about half an hour of sleep.

I woke up to some noise outside that made me confused. I’ve never heard anything like it and it was freaking me out a bit so I did the dumb thing to do and went outside to check it out. Yeah, bad idea I know. Anyways, once I was outside I looked around with my flashlight some. All I saw was some bullets, some spots of blood, no bodies, and a few wrecked vehicles. A few houses nearby had been broken into and glass was near the window but nothing seemed to be making that noise. I decided to walk around some till I hear the noise get louder. I walked in the direction of it instead of running because A. I didn’t want to draw attention to myself and potentially die, and B. I just really hate running.

I didn’t see anything abnormal at first but then I glanced up and saw a flashing red light. I quickly looked away for some fear I randomly got and ran home. Yes, me, who hates running and the thought of dying from it, ran.

Once I was home, I locked myself inside and went to a room without windows. I calmed my breathing and started to type an update on what I saw.

_“I heard a strange noise outside so I went to investigate like an idiot. I didn’t see much at first but when I got closer to the noise I looked up and saw a bright red light. It spooked me and I got the feeling I shouldn’t look at it so I ran home. I’m not really sure what it was but if anyone knows, please help me.”_

After that post I got a message from Kuroo.

**Kuroo: So, I ran out of gas and now I need to walk till I can find new vehicle of a gas station and gas can. I’ll be there as soon as I can.**

**Kenma: Alright. Please stay safe and get here soon.**

**Kuroo: I promise I will.**

I made a quick post about the Kuroo situation before hearing something else. This time I just looked out a window.

What I saw was a man. He was just standing there, not moving at all. He stayed like that for a bit until I looked away for a few minutes to mention it in a post.

When I looked back, he was missing but, judging from my view, he didn’t come closer to my house. I decided to post about it just because it could be important.

_"So, that guy, he disappeared. I don’t think he came closer to me but I’m not sure where he went or why he stood still in my driveway for a while. I’ll post if anything else happens."_

After this I set down my phone but once I did, I got a message from someone I didn’t expect to hear from ever again.

**?: I can tell you more about those lights you saw.**

**?: And about that strange guy**

**?: All you need to do is trust me.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, kind of bad, I know. Hopefully it’ll get better because I’m enjoying writing this along with drawing the characters. I can’t wait to add more characters in and to start the shipping. I’m still debating who all to add in this but I feel like I’ll never run out of characters from Haikyuu!! which is great. I was struggling on who to add in at the end but since I couldn’t decide I left it blank. Anyways, I should go and stop talking an get some sleep before I spoil something. I hope someone other than myself enjoyed this or else my friend would be right about calling me an idiot over trying and making my depression worse. Well, on that bad note, I’ll be going.


End file.
